XANA's Virus
by Rae Logan
Summary: In Progress Raven is hit by a mysterious illness. The Titans have to team up with The Group to save her. A TitansLyoko crossover. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 5 has arrived!
1. Sickness and Delirium

Hi! Here's another story from me. _Odysuess Gerald McTwain _is currently on hiatus...

This story I had actually wrote last year on paper, and had about eleven chapters done, but while stupid me carried it around school in my "not-waterproof-though-it-should-be" camping backpack, we had a rain problem, and more than half of the original story was erased off the pages (stupid, not using ink, me...), so I thought I should re-write it anyway, because some of the earlier dialogue sucked... badly... so, get ready, and enjoy "X.A.N.A.'s Virus", the newest story from RaeLogan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day began just like any other before it; the same old monotonous thing. The tofu/meat dispute between Cyborg and Beastboy… Starfire's silly sounding, yet perfectly logical solution, and Robin simply trying to ignore the two so he could try to talk to Starfire.

The only thing that well out of the ordinary was that Raven had not yet come out of her room, and it was, as Robin noted, almost noon.

"Anybody seen Raven?"

Everybody shrugged just as the "whoosh-door" opened to admit a very tired looking Raven.

"… Morning…" she muttered absent-mindedly as she made her way to the table area, only to fall asleep again, snoring softly and fitfully.

"Raven?" said Beastboy, setting his tofu-stuff down to look at her.

"…Hmm?…" Raven mumbled, half-asleep.

"Are you okay?"

"…Exhausted… couldn't sleep…" She suddenly sneezed, wiping her nose with a nearby napkin, voicing a groan of discontent. The titans took note that she seemed flushed, indicating she might have a fever.

"… I dink I bay hab a code… or subing like dat…" she said through a stuffy nose, giving up on trying to clear it, and tossing the napkin in the trash.

Cyborg scanned her to check her body temperature.

"101.2 degrees…" He said. "Defiantly something's up."

"…I dink I'll go to by roob…" She said thickly. "If I'b sick… I prob'ly should be resting…"

Raven got up to leave, only to collapse back into the chair, hands to head.

"…Ugh… too dizzy…" she moaned.

"Raven? Do you want one of us to help you to your room?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded mutely, eyes closed. She hoped closing her eyes would help her vertigo to subside some, but it stayed the same.

She felt her arm get draped over someone's shoulder. She squinted and saw it was Beastboy. He had his right arm supporting her back as his left hand held on to her right. Raven blushed a bit, but thanks to her fever, it was barely noticeable. Beastboy helped her walk to her dimly lit room, and assisted her to her bed. Very grateful, Raven slumped back into the pillows with a very content sigh, where she immediately fell asleep.

: A COUPLE HOURS LATER:

Beastboy had been passing Raven's room when he heard a faint whimpering from the other side of the door. Very. Frightened. Whimpers.

He pressed an ear to the door, frowning. Then, with a pneumatic hiss, the door was opened and he

entered the darkened room. Curled up on the bed, shaking with fear, was the source the whimpering; Raven. She was extremely pale, cold sweat had beaded up on her face, which harbored an expression of genuine fear.

"Raven?" Beastboy whispered, reaching out a hand, placing it on her shoulder, he shook her gently, taking note that she was now burning up from her fever. Almost at the exact moment his hand made contact with her, her eyes snapped open and she drew away from him with a startled gasp, her face twitching occasionally as seconds passed.

Beastboy snatched up a nearby thermometer (A/N: Don't ask how he found a convenient one lying around… he just did…) and attempted to place it in her mouth, which is pretty hard to do when the person you're trying to do it to is delusional. Raven screamed out when he tried.

" No! No no no no no NO!" She inched away from him. " Stay away from me!"

Her eyes were wide and her pupils were shrunk to panicked points.

"Raven… You need to calm down…"

"Leave me alone!" She didn't seem to hear him, and, not quite surprisingly, she scurried for the door. Beastboy sighed exhaustedly, rolling his eyes before going after her. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the bed, having to endure her trying to pull away, hitting him, and trying to gnaw at his hand so she could break free. When that didn't work, she screamed.

"HELP! HELP!"

And of course… expected results happened: Robin darn near broke down the door, but stopped, a bit confused at the scene before him as the other two Titans joined him.

"Thank God, dudes…" He cried, seeing them as Raven pulled free and huddled into the corner. "She's freakin' delirious! I've been trying to check her temp… but she's been freakin' out!"

Cyborg did his scan thing.

"105.9..." he said seriously. "Not a good thing…"

Raven was shaking too much to stand up right, and dropped to her knees, arms wrapped tightly around herself, rocking gently as she whimpered quietly.

Robin walked slowly over to her, so she wouldn't be startled be any fast movement, and kneeled to be level with her.

"… Raven…" he said softly and slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders. She squirmed, but he held her firmly. "… You need to calm down… it's just us… you're very sick right now… and you need to trust us…"

Raven whimpered again, brow furrowing slowly, as recognition took hold.

"… Robin?…" her voice was faint and weak. "…wha-?"

Suddenly, she brought a hand to her head as she trailed off. Then, with a soft moan, she fainted.

"Is she okay?" Beastboy whispered worriedly.

"Just fainted from exhaustion…" Cyborg replied quietly. "…Nothing too serious…"

Robin gently picked her up, and carried her to the bed, covering her with a blanket.

"Now…" He said. "First… we need to tend to that fever. Starfire, can you get an ice pack from the freezer? Then wrap it in a towel and bring it here? Thanks…"

Starfire drifted out of the room to fetch the requested item.

"I'll check the web for any ideas on this…" Said Cyborg, leaving the room.

Robin and Beastboy were left alone with Raven. The room was silent, occasionally broken by the sound of Raven's wheezing breaths of air. She stirred for a moment, groaning, but returned back to normal sleeping with a sigh.

Starfire returned with the ice pack, and placed it on Raven's forehead. She tensed for a moment at the sudden freeze, then relaxed.

"She will get better, will she not?"

"Of course, She will, Star."

Beastboy picked up Raven limp hand, and held it in his own.

"She will…"

:COMMON ROOM:

"So, let me get this straight…" Cyborg said to someone on the huge TV screen. "You're sayin' that you fight a virtual monster named X.A.N.A., who launches attacks on our world, but has decided to attack outside of _France_, and has _possibly_ targeted our sick friend?

"Well…" said the kid with glasses, blonde hair, and a turquoise turtleneck shirt. "Once you say it like that… it _does _sound kind of insane… but you have to believe us… X.A.N.A. has activated a tower, and our super scan picked up 'X.A.N.A.-activity' in your part of the world…"

"Why here?"

The kid re-adjusted his glasses as he prepared to answer.

"Oh, I don't know! So we can't be quick to respond… how the hell should I know? I'm only 13!

"Riiiiight…"

"I'm serious! Do you want to save you friend or not?"

Silence. The kid smiled with a " Ha, gotcha there, huh?" grin.

"I'm sending our co-ordinates via E-Message…" He said. "See you in several hours…"

The screen blinked off, and showed a printable version of directions… Cyborg sighed… how was he gonna explain _this_ to everyone?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter one... wadja think?

The next chapter might not be for another few months, my computer will be out for the time while our house has an extra story put on...


	2. Posessed Emotions

Heya! Well, just as I promised... I am just about to release chapter 2 of "X.A.N.A.'s Virus". I know y'all have been wondering what happens next, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the well thought out complexity of this story as it unfolds. Truthfully... this story started out as a quick write on one page, then after season two of Code Lyoko started, and X.A.N.A gained new powers... I was inspired to continue this. By the way, this story is supposed to take place after Teen Titans' season 4 and before season 5, and somewhere in the middle of Code Lyoko season 2. So sit back and enjoy chapter 2 of Rae Logan's next story attempt.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin blinked several times as he took this all in. It seemed ridiculous and absurd, and yet... after the evils _they,_ the Titans themselves, have faced recently... It could be possible.

"You said that they're in France? Right?"

"Paris... yeah..." Cyborg read the paper that had been printed out.

"That's pretty far... west, huh?" Said Beastboy, waving his finger in the air as if he was doing an imaginary math problem on a sheet of imaginary paper.

"East... Beastboy..." Robin corrected the monochromatically green teen.

"Oh... right... sorry, dude..." Beastboy sweat dropped. "Sooooooo... we gonna go?"

"We must..." Said Starfire, who hadn't talked since Cyborg began to explain the situation. "We must, or surely Raven will not recover from her illness."

"How we gonna get there?"

"We'll take the T-Car..." Said Cyborg.

"No, duh, dude... I mean how are we gonna get Raven to that Paris place? With her as sick as she is?"

"We'll figure it out..." Said Robin.

:IN THE T-CAR:

They had decided to have the car set-up as followed: Cyborg driving (duh...), Robin shotgun (as usual), Starfire tailing behind the T-Car, and Raven curled up in backseat next to Beastboy, her head resting on his lap.

Occasionally, she would kick her foot out where, had Starfire been in the car with them, Starfire's ribs would be. This involuntary muscle twitch was all due to actions within Raven's state of mind: Nevermore.

:NEVERMORE:

Hours before, Raven woke up to find herself in Nevermore, the asteroid laden spacious state of mind that was hers, badly dazed.

Her head was spinning as she sat up, holding said head in her hands. She only half-wondered how she got there; she was too dizzy to think properly. All she could remember was, first, being taken to her room after announcing she was sick, she fell asleep, but succumbed to nightmares of demons and monsters trying to drag her to an unknown darkness. She faintly remembered her name being called out several times before regaining a sense of the world around herself briefly. She remembered seeing Robin before passing out.

Blinking a few times, her vision started to focus better, and she found that she was staring into a set of eyes exactly like her own. Moving her gaze upward slightly, she noticed a grey hood.

"...Timid?..."

"You're awake! I was afraid you'd be out for at least another couple hours!" She cried out, throwing herself on Raven with a hug.

"Timid! Let her at least catch her breath!" The green cloaked Raven said as she tried to pry Timid off of Raven.

"Give her a break, Bravery..." Said the pink one."She's been scared out of her mind!"

"Be that as it may, Happy..." Bravery said, glaring at her joyous "twin". "Raven isn't feeling well today... and we can't stay here for too long..."

"...Why not?..."

Raven had been the one who spoke this time. Her voice was soft and quiet, but her emotions heard her quite clearly.

Bravery let go of Timid, and hesitated. After a while, Raven asked again.

"...What's going on?..."

Bravery looked away briefly. Damn... Knowledge is better explaining this kinda thing. She took a deep breath before she began to explain.

"See... Rae... the problem is... well... I don't really know what is going on... but... something's up with the other emotions..."

"... What do you mean?... Like a Trig-"

"No, no, no... It's _nothing _like that! It's-"

"Really scary!" Timid cried out, as she tightened her hold on Raven. "They're like zombies! They keep talking about this, this weird X.A.N.A guy, and, and there's something weird going on with, with their eyes! A creepy little symbol keeps flickering on and off and on and off in them, and they almost have _no _emotion in their voices except darkness and evil and, and-"

"Timid! BREATHE!" yelled Bravery when she noticed the terrified emotion hadn't taken a breath since she began talking. "Don't do that... it's not good for you!"

Timid took several deep breaths, and whispered an apology, eyes tearing up briefly. Bravery suddenly felt bad for yelling at her.

"No... It's okay... _I'm_ sorry..."

Timid smiled weakly, before her eyes suddenly opened wide, and she squeaked frightenedly.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That!"

She pointed beyond the boulder they were hiding behind. Bravery glanced behind it, and gasped.

"Aw, Crap! They found us!"

"...Wait... what?..." Raven said. Her mind still hadn't completely registered what was going on.

"Never mind that now. Raven, can you stand?"

"...I... uh... I dunno..."

"Timid, let Raven get up..."

Timid let go and scooted back, until she had her back touching the boulder. Raven tried to stand up, but her legs couldn't support her weight, and she collasped back to the ground. She felt Bravery drape her arm around her shoulder and pulled Raven to her feet, allowing Raven to lean against her.

"Okay...Then I'll have to help you... Timid? Are you gonna be okay?"

Timid whimpered, her body trembling with fear. She tried to stand up too, but she was so scared, she promptly fainted after she got off the ground. Happy quickly picked up Timid and carried her in a fashion that reminded Raven of the way Robin had carried her as a terrified child during the "End" of the world. Timid hung limply on Happy's back, groaning softly.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" a brisk variation of Raven's own voice spoke out.

Behind them, the glasses wearing, yellow cloaked Raven stood, leaning, almost casually, against a tree trunk. It was Knowledge. But, Raven could tell something was different about her.

She wore an almost menacingly, viciously evil grin across her face that would be expected to be on Hatred. Behind her glasses, a target shaped symbol with three spokes set at the bottom, and on set at the top, was flickering in her eyes.

"I do hope you're not planning on leaving with Raven, as she's just arrived. That would be impolite..."

"Knowledge... get outta our way!"

"Bravery... I would expect a comment such as that from Rudeness... no worries, however... she is on our side, now..."

"And what side would that be?"

"The winning side..."

Knowledge raised her hand and snapped her fingers, signaling the other emotions behind her to step forward, all with similar expressions and all had the same flickering symbol in their own eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right... I think all end it there... I've been typing for an hour and a half... and such a cool cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya soon.


	3. Meetings and Explanations

Hi. Well, I have acsess to a computer again, and I really wanna continue on this. I hope you like it, I had been actually waiting on writing this story months before... seeing if anyone had tried something like this, but... no dice. So, I guess that means I'm givng out something with familar storylines, done with a new twist to break the montony. In fact, I like reading the storylines with Raven being sick, too, and it's even more fun writing it, because I get create the problem in the story... I should do this more often. Thank you for the reviews, this is currently my second most reviewed story at 11! Thank you to:

**Chantily Lace**

**Moving Mountains**

**samuraigurl1213 - **for 2 reviews

**Darkness mind **

teentitansraven2

**RedDragonforce 1**

**Icee**

**shademan39**

**japanesegirl101**

**treeonice**

As for planned pair-ups: BB/Rae, Jerm/Aelita, Ulrich/Yumi, and other usuals, with a slight BB/Aelita (as a joke) later on, maybe in a later chapter or something. (Poor Cy and Odd don't get anyone, I'm afraid... If there were more girls... maybe... but... not likely...)  
------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans stared at the huge factory in front of them. It seemed to be abondoned, several stories high, and slightly rusted walls. A bridge connected the factory's little island to the city. Halfway down the bridge, a kid seeming to be 13 years old, waited for them. He wore a light blue turtleneck sweater with khaki capris as well as blue shoes and round black rimmed glasses. He had light blonde hair that was cut short. He seemed to be as tall as Beastboy.

"Hi. I'm Jeremie Belpois." He said with a welcoming smile. "I talked with your friend earlier..." he nodded towards Cyborg, who was carrying the unconcious Raven in his arms. "If you'd come in, you can meet the others as I explain everything."

"But... I thought this place was abandoned..." Said Robin, waving a hand in the factory's direction.

Jeremie smiled.

"Well... yes... and no... depending on who you ask. Truthfully, it_ is_ abandoned, but my friends and I know otherwise... c'mon in..."

The Titans followed Jeremie inside, and gasped at what they saw.

It was amazingly huge! The floor they were on was just like a big catwalk, along the edges of the walls inside the factory. Below them was another floor, with an old elevator lift. The floor they were on had a big empty space where railing should be, and appeared to have had stairs there once before. Now, instead, there were chains hanging from the ceiling, that reached to the floor below them, inviting someone to grab hold and slide down them for a brief moment of fun.

Jeremie held on to one, and wrapped one leg around it. He was about to jump forward to ride down them, when he stopped, suddenly realizing a slight problem:

"Oops... uh... I didn't about how we were gonna your friend down... sorry..."

"No problem." Said Beastboy. "See... the beauty of the Teen Titans is our team setup. So in this case, either Starfire or me can get Raven down safely, on account of Star can fly, and I have acsess to _all_ of the 'powers' of most helpful animals for situations like this." He grinned after he stated this feeling very proud of himself for being the explainer for once.

After a quick, best-two-outta-three, game of "Rock-Paper-Scissors", it was decided that Beastboy would be the one to carry Raven to the next floor. He chose to be a gorilla.

Once down there, he reluctanly handed her back to Cyborg as they walked to the elevator lift. They waited for the doors to open, once it did, they walked in, and Jeremie hit a button that closed the door and started the elevator's motor, and the Titans felt the gravitational pull decrease slightly, telling them that they were headed for a lower floor.

The doors opened again, revealing yet another room. This one was different then the previous one. In the center of it was a holographic projection of a spherical object. There was an interface with three screens connected to a track on the ceiling, with a chair on a simular track on the floor. There were also four other people in there as well.

One was another boy with slighty messy brown hair. He wore a shirt with a vest over it, cargo pants, all of which varying in shades of green, with white shoes. He was leaning against the wall opposite of Jeremie and the Titans.

Another was yet another boy, who was blonde like Jeremie, with several differences: long, spiky, and with a purple stripe in the middle. He wore clothes in shades of puple with accents of yellow and gold.

There was also a girl who seemed to be of asian heritage. She had black hair that fell just above her shoulders. Black seemed to be her favorite color, because her clothes were all that color. She looked like the kind of person Raven would get along with real well, even her hairstyle was really simular. She also seemed to be the oldest of them, perhaps 14, going on 15.

The final person was another girl, who looked like a rare find. She had short messy pink hair, and wore a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt. She wore dark pink knee boots as her shoes. She was the shortest, and looked as though she was the youngest of the group, not much older than 12 years of age.

Beastboy amused himself for awhile with how Raven would react to that much of a pink overload, when Jeremie cleared his throat to speak.

"These are my friends: Ulrich Stern..." The brown-haired boy nodded as signal that was his name. "Odd Della Robbia..." The other blonde grinned and waved. "Yumi Ishiyama..." The older girl smiled and nodded. "and Aelita..." The pink haired girl waved as Jeremie blushed slightly.

The Titans waited for him to say a last name, but none came.

"Just 'Aelita'?" Said Beastboy. "No last name?"

Jeremie sat down in the chair in front of the interface, and adjusted his glasses a bit.

"It's kinda a long story... I'll try to shorten it down a bit... but first, you may wanna put Raven down. We managed to nick a bed from our school's infirmary, you can use it."

He pointed to a bed sitting near the wall opposite of them. It was simular to the kind the Titans had in thier own med-lab; plain, white bedclothes, a pillow and perhaps a twin sized mattress.

Cyborg set Raven down, who immediatly curled up, her body quivering feverishly, pulling her cloak tightly around herself.

Jeremie began to explain about Aelita, X.A.N.A., and how this tied in with them.

:NEVERMORE:

Behind Knowledge, the other emotions gathered. Bravery spotted Hatred among them.

"I'll bet Hatred was one of the first to move to your side." Bravery growled angerly

Knowledge laughed coldly.

"For such a positive emotion... you aren't very bright... but then again... that's my job. Actually, Hatred was one of the last."

"What?"

"Seemed like she didn't want to be controlled by evil, she's supposed to be the evil one controlling someone."

Bravery was momentarilly stunned, she never would have guessed that, she always would have guessed Hatred to be the one to jump at the opportunity to controll Raven... she couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

Happy set Timid down, and stepped in between the possessed emotions, and Bravery with Raven leaning on her.

"If you want Rae, you're gonna hafta get through me."

"No need to yet... it's not part of the plan..."

"What is this X.A.N.A. guy planning, anyway?" Bravery growled back.

"If you really want to know..." Knowlegde said with an icy edge to her voice. "X.A.N.A. has been watching dear Rae for a while. He has noticed her inner darkness can be used to a great advantage in his conquest of world domination. However, it seems that Raven's will to be good has been delaying X.A.N.A.'s possession of her... a minor setback, really... he just needs to control her emotions, namely: us, and after that, she'll be in his control."

"It won't work..." Said Bravery. "Raven's delt with worse evil than this X.A.N.A... We'll stop him..."

"It will work..." Knowledge continued. "As we already have control of most of her personality... and now... we have yet another added to the winning side..."

She gestured behind Bravery. Happy and Bravery looked behind and gasped. Happy felt like she could've kicked herself for making such a stupid mistake.

A dark mist began to form around Timid as she started to regain conciousness. She sat up and rubbed her head as the vapor wrapped around her feet, not noticing it untill it covered her legs. She gasped, her scream getting caught in her throat, only managing a weak whimper as she tried to break free of it by frantically brushing her hands through the mist, hoping to brush it away. The vapor snaked it's way up her arms, enveloping her in a foggish cloud. She finally found her voice, and let out a terrified and piercing scream, though it didn't help. Suddenly. her body tensed up, and she fell over onto her back, rigid and silent. Then, her eyes snapped open, the wierd symbol superimposed in her pupils. She picked herself off of the ground, and grinned viciously as she joined the other emotions.

Timid was in X.A.N.A.'s control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

And... I'll end it here... My hands are tired. I hope I got the factory details down good, you don't know how many times I had to watch Code Lyoko to catch small details like that! Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will come soon. Return to the Past! Oh... right... that won't work... bye!


	4. Slipping Hold

Not much to say... 'cept this is now my most popular story! Here's the awaited chapter four!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bravery and Happy stood back, reeling with shock. This was just... wrong... so very wrong...

"You see..." sneered Knowledge. "Even Timid knows who will win it this battle... why not just save us the trouble... and cross over now..."

"It's not so bad..." Timid said. Her voice was edgey, spiked with the same coldness as Knowledge's. "Think of it like... a club..."

Raven suddenly clutched her head, crying out painfully. She let go of Bravery and collasped to the ground, whimpering... _screaming_ in pain. Bravery and Happy quickly knelt down beside her, ultimatly concerned for her well being.

"Raven! Are you okay? _Say something!_" Happy shook Raven gently, but she didn't respond.

Bravery face the other emotions, glaring at Knowledge.

"What's _wrong_ with her?" She demanded angerly.

"It's just like I said earlier... X.A.N.A wants to use Raven. Each time he takes over an emotion, Raven's resistance against him deteriorates, weakening her with every passing minute, until she's just too weak to fight anymore."

Bravery stared at Knowledge in horror, as Raven suddenly fell silent, her breathing slow and deep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her arms fell limply to her sides, as the color seemed to drain from her face even more. Happy held Raven pale hand, placing two fingers on the front of her wrist to check her pulse.

"Her pulse doesn't seem good..." She whispered. "It's not going as fast as it should..."

For the first time in her life... Bravery was... scared...

:FACTORY (DURING LAST SCENE):

"...And now, more recently, X.A.N.A has gained the ability to possess _humans._"said Jeremie

"By the sound of what we've heard... that can't be good..." Robin commented

"_Exactly_... the victims have absolutly no control over themselves whatsoever as he uses them like puppets. He gives them very dangerous powers, such as inhanced-speed, the ability to shoot electric charges from there fingertips, and inhanced-strength. And he also uses them to attack us. Luckily for the victim, though, once his hold ever them is lost, they have no memory of it at all."

They turned their gaze over to the bed Raven was on. She deffinatly didn't look too well, now. Cold sweat clung in droplets to her pale face, as she had her arms wrapped around herself, trembling violently, her teeth clenched tightly as though she tried to stop them from chattering.

"We don't know what X.A.N.A. is really planning right now... so we have to act fast..." Said Jeremie. "Because Raven is your friend and teammate, I would suggest that a few of you could go in to Lyoko with them, but we don't have enough scanners... and we don't have any virtual forms for anyone else other than Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd."

"No problem..." Said Cyborg. "It can't be too hard to figure out, maybe I can re-configure the scanner in my arm panel to handle Virtualization..."

"It's not that easy...You'd have to-"

Suddenly, a painful cry cut him short, which quickly became screams of painful distress. Raven was clutching her head, writhing uncontrollably on the bed on the other side of the room. She fell off and screamed even louder when she hit the hard floor with a **THUMP**.

Immediatly, everyone was worried. Robin and Beastboy hurried to her side, trying frantically anything they could to help. Then, almost as suddenly as it began, Raven's screams ceased. Beastboy helped Robin lift her back onto the bed. Raven was still shaking as she was set down, her face was now deathly pale. Tears that had fallen down her face, mingled with the cold sweat. Robin took his glove off and felt her face with his hand.

"She's really cold, right now. She's not doing so well." He said.

Odd turned to Jeremie.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Einstien? Send us to Lyoko..."

"Odd... we still have to figure out what to do with them..."

"You can figure it out while we're in Lyoko..." Said Yumi. "The longer we don't do something, the more X.A.N.A has the advantage."

"Well then, hurry!" said Jeremie, placing his headset on his ear. "Head to the scanner room and I'll Virtualize you four first..."

The Group nodded and took the elevator lift to the room below.

"Scanner. Tranfer. Virtualization Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll end it here. I wanna leave it at a good cliffie, and this is it. signing out: Rae Logan


	5. So It Begins

Whoa! I haven't updated since August?! Crap... I'm behind... I'm sorry... My house is still getting construction done... I just typed this in about an hour. Anyone seen the cutscenes for the new Sonic The Hedgehog game? They worked out so well, that if the game's a dud... they could alway turn the cutscenes into a movie... I like how well written they were. I cried on some... XD... no seriously. Well, enough chit chat, here's the seriously long awaited chapter 5 of "X.A.N.A.'s Virus"... oh and thanks to everyone for the reviews!

* * *

Beastboy blinked and stared around at this new world around him... It was like a desert... but it was in platforms with an endless abyss where it would be if you fell.The sky was a golden yellow, and the scenery was nothing short of beatiful... even if it was a desert. 

"Welcome to Lyoko..." said Odd, who had become somewhat of a large purple and gold cat. "This is where we fight X.A.N.A on a basis of... pretty much everyday."

"It's simply beautiful!" Exclamed Starfire."Truly, absolutely _stunning_!"

"You may think this now..." Said Yumi, who now looked like a Japanese geisha. "But after you see what your in for... you might reconsider..."

"Why?" Cyborg questioned. "What are we up against?"

"Odd... you tell them..." Said Ulrich, who looked now much like a samurai.

"Okay..." Odd began. "See... the setup of Lyoko is and is not kinda like our own earth we know and love... we have four basic regions: Desert, like this one we're in right now... Ice, kinda like Antartica... Mountains, like Mont Blanc... and my favorite: Grassland type. Here we call them sectors. But, unlike Earth, we have monsters here. There are ten basic kinds: Bloks, Creepers, Guardians, Hornets, Kankrelats, Krabes, Mantas, Megatanks, The Scyphozoa, and Tarantulas. They basically look like what they sound like...any questions so far?"

Beastboy raised his hand.

"Yes... The green guy..."

"What do the Guardians, Kankrelats and the Skipa-thingy look like?"

"Well..." Aelita joined in, she now looked like a pink elf-like princess. "The Guardians are big spherical objects that surround you in a force field, you don't want to get caught in that... the Kankrelats look like a small, big headed machanical four-legged spider. And the _Scyphozoa _is, simply put... like a big jellyfish... hence it's name."

"Oh... couldn't you call cal it 'JellyFish'... or something easier like that?"

"I dunno... I didn't name it..."

"Then who did?"

"-Hey! I was talking here!" Exclamed Odd, a little annoyed that he had been interupted.

"Sorry..." Everyone unisoned.

"_Any_way..." Odd continued. "Each monster has this symbol on it somewhere..." He drew in the sand with his paw something like a target with three spokes at the bottm, and one at the top... giving it the appearence of an eye. "This is called 'The Eye Of X.A.N.A.', and this is like the bullseye for us... hit it and **BOOM!** No more monster. This works for everyone of them except for the Scyphozoa... he backs off..."

Beastboy blank stared.

"The 'JellyFish' thingy?"

"Yes..." Odd rolled his eyes. "The 'JellyFish' thingy."

"Oh... Okay, dude... I think I got it."

"Good..." They hears Jeremie's voice from somewhere. "Because we can't afford to waste anymore time."

"Okay... how are talking to us like this?" Beastboy looked around.

"Oh, c'mon... are you kidding me?"

"No..."

Jeremie sighed heavily.

"I have a headset hooked up to the system, so I can keep in touch with you guys..."

"Really?"

"Yes... Really..."

"Coooooooool..." The changling laughed.

"Oh, Can we just go now!?" Exclaimed Odd.

"What? I'm not stopping you..."

"But-"

"Odd! Just drop it." Said Jeremie. "We've already wasted enough time as it is."

"But-"

"Just go!"

"Fine..."

* * *

"Bravery... What are we gonna do?" Happy whispered in a scared tone. 

"...I-I... dunno..." For the first time she could begin to recall for the life of herself... Bravery was at a loss of what to do.

"What's the matter, Bravey?" Knowledge cooed mockingly. "I thought that this was your area of expertise? Not giving up, are we?"

"N-no..."

"Sure looks like it... no matter... if you do... It'll be a hell of a lot easier on you and Rae... wouldn't you think?"

"NO!"

"It's only a matter of time before X.A.N.A wins..."

"SHUT UP!"

Bravery jumped at Knowledge, attempting to backhand her. The bespecled doppelganger waved a shield of ebony energy in front of herself effortlessly. Bravery snarled angerly, and tried again... only to be blocked again.

"Ah, ah, ah." Knowledge singsongishly sang as she waved her index finger from side to side tauntingly. "You didn't even give me a fair warning..."

"Screw your fair warning!" Bravery brought her other hand back in another attempt to smack her yellow twin, only to be blocked, yet again.

"Language... Bravery... Language..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Y'know... all this time you've spent coming after me, you completly turned a blind eye to Happy..."

"Oh. Shi-"

Bravery really needn't finished this sentence, as at that moment she felt herself become engulfed in swirling, black, misty, energy that was not her own. It snaked it's way around her, binding her arms to her side, and causing herself to go rigid. Straining against her bonds, she threw a lothesome glare at Knowledge, who was grinning evily as this happened. Bravery mouthed "How could you?" at her as the mist began to fuse to her, the last thing she heard was Knowledge's manaical laughter as her world faded to black.

* * *

Not really my best... but I hope it'll do for a climatic build up... CLIFFHANGER! 


End file.
